Lord Trystan
|class = |faction = Knights of the Dragon |rank = Leader |services = |occupation = |location = Tamahl's Memory Reliana's Memory |region = Wrothgar |province = High Rock |quests = The Ashes of Our Fathers |voice = |dlc = Orsinium }} Lord Trystan is a male Breton who was a close friend of Gaiden Shinji and led the Knights of the Dragon during the First Era. He is the mentor of Commander Reliana, another Knight of the Dragon. History Early life Trystan lived around the 10th century of the First Era, during the Classical Period. When he was young, he was but a squire with little coin dining at a tavern. In walked the Blademaster Gaiden Shinji, wearing tattered robes and no gold to his name. Though Trystan didn't know who he was, he offered to share his meal with the starving stranger in exchange for a duel. Trystan and Shinji practiced fighting, with Shinji winning each time, and every duel lasting around a mere three seconds. The Blademaster calmly explained how he had defeated him, and urged Trystan to try again. Later, they ate and talked, and Shinji left without telling Trystan his name. Years later, Shinji spoke highly of Trystan during his promotion to becoming a Knight of the Dragon, surprising him the most out of everyone in the audience. Siege of Orsinium Trystan led the Knights of the Dragon during the Siege of Orsinium in support of Joile. Joile later appointed General Mercedene as the commander of Joile's forces during the siege. At a camp of the Order of Diagna, Shinji requested that Trystan tell Joile to call off the siege. Trystan explained that he could not change Joile's decision, and told him the king had requested for Shinji and Baloth Bloodtusk to duel in order to end the siege, to which Shinji agreed. During the duel, Joile's Archers shot both Shinji and Baloth, taking out Orsinium and Hammerfell's greatest warriors for his future invasion plan. Joile's betrayal outraged and shocked Trystan, who was injured by Mercedene. He sent his assistant, Commander Reliana, to kill Mercedene. Trystan later carried out Shinji's wishes of buring him with his final opponent, Baloth, to which Baloth's brother Rokaug agreed to. Trystan expressed that he would withdraw the Knights of the Dragon from involvement in the siege, saying they have no part in the king's treachery. Interactions The Ashes of Our Fathers In Honor's Rest, the burial chamber of one of Gaiden Shinji's disciples, Tamahl, is found. It contains a Memorial Pool, imbued with his memory of Shinji and Lord Trsytan prior to the duel of Shinji and Baloth Bloodtusk. After drinking from the pool, you is transported to the memory as Tamahl. There, you can find Shinji arguing with Trystan: Gaiden Shinji: "Your king should call off the siege. The battle is unjust." Lord Trystan: Shinji... Mercedene now commands us. The siege will not end. Gaiden Shinji: "Mercedene? The Beat of the Reach is your general?" Lord Trystan: "There's another way. Challenge Baloth to a duel. You could end this siege with a swing of your blade." Gaiden Shinji: "The Orcs will never agree." Lord Trystan: "The Orcs love Baloth more than their own king. He'll agree―his people have bled enough." Gaiden Shinji: "What would your king say? He appointed Mercedene." Lord Trystan: "King Joile suggested this. He needs a victory, and won't care who delivers it." Gaiden Shinji: "Then it shall be. The Order of Diagna will march to Orsinium." Afterwords, you can speak to Lord Trystan about the Siege of Orsinium, the background of General Mercedene, and his relation to Shinji. Later on, after drinking from a memorial pool in Shinji and Baloth's chamber, you are transported to a memory of Commander Reliana, Trystan's assistant. It takes place in the First Orsinium, during Shinji and Baloth's duel. After Shinji and Baloth are shot by Joile's Archers, Trsytan can be spoken to, and tasks you with killing General Mercedene for her treachery. Once that is done, he can be found speaking to Baloth's brother, Rokaug. Lord Trystan: "Stay your hand, young Orc. Too much blood was spilled this day. Enough heroes lost." Rokaug: Agreed. The duel... did you see it? Was there a victor? Lord Trystan: "I saw a willow and a graht-oak, dancing in the wind. I thought there styles vastly different, until I realized..." Rokaug: "' Adhere to the style that defeats your opponent.' People used to claim it was Shinji's proverb. Always made Baloth crack a smile." Trystan can then be spoken to, notifying him of Mercedene's death and Joile's betrayal. And then says that he plans to bury Shinji and Baloth in a tomb, under Shinji's wishes, with Rokaug agreeing. You must then later leave the memory. Conversations As Tamahl '''As though you were raised among my people, Lord Trystan.' "Wonderful. I expect we won't be at Orsinium for long. With the Blademaster set to duel Baloth Bloodtusk, we can end the siege before General Mercedene turns it into a bloodbath." :Why is Orsinium under siege? "The Orc king forced King Joile's hand. By publicly praising the Orc raiders who struck across the Bjoulsae River, King Golkarr doomed his city into the mountain." ::Who is the Orc king? "A Daedric zealot, I'm afraid. Every fifth word is 'Malacath,' and that's in his diplomatic entreaties. I hear he's far more tedious in person... a lot of spittle." What can you tell me about General Mercedene? "She is.. an able commander. She leads the Winterborn, the most accomplished of King Joile's mercenary bands hired from the Reach. As it seems General Mercedene is more devout in her worship of Malacath than the Orcs themselves." :What do you mean? "Her mother Evandene used to lead the Winterborn. During a raid on an Orc village, she showed restraint in 'merely' decimating the populace. Mercedene grew livid when she arrived with reinforcements. Challenged her mother on the spot." ::Why was she so angry? "According to the tale she said, 'Harvesting a tenth of the weeds yields a harder strain of weed. Best to burn the field so its soil can take another crop.' Then she killed her mother, cut out her heart, and ate it." :::Truly? "Only those of the Reach know the ways of the Reach. But... when General Mercedene left the village, the Winterborn rode at her back. All the villagers were so full of arrows they resembled pine cones. And Evandene's corpse decorated the altar to Malacath." How do you know Gaiden Shinji? "Long ago I was a mere squire dining in a tavern. In walked Gaiden Shinji with ragged clothes, a simple blade, and empty pockets. I had very little coin, but I knew he was starving. I offered to share my meal in return for a friendly duel." :You traded a meal for a duel with Gaiden Shinji? "I had no idea it was the Blademaster himself! In those days I sought to learn from anyone who knew how to wield a blade. He had a way about him... an inherent confidence in movement." ::So what happened? "I lost. Repeatedly. Each time he calmly explained how he had defeated me, then urged me to try again. There was no shame in losing. He was that good. I absorbed every lesson as best as I could, yet no duel lasted beyond three seconds." :::Then what? "We ate and talked. He was... well, he's always been Shinji. Then he left―I never learned his name. Years later, Blademaster Gaiden Shinji spoke in support of my promotion. He said, 'the best leader is a constant student.' None were more surprised than I." As Commander Reliana "General Mercedene killed them both. Dishonored their duel―dishonored their truce." What should I do, my lord? "My wounds... I cannot face General Mercedene like this. You must confront her in my place. I trust your skill, commander. Quickly! She cannot escape." :'Yes, my lord. General Mercedene is dead.' ''"Good. The Knights of the Dragon have no part in King Joile's treachery. Come, we must collect the bodies. They deserve a better rest than this." ::We're leaving? "It was a mistake to involve the Order in King Joile's folly. I must atone for that. First, I will honor Shinji's wishes. I won't leave him here for the crows." :::What must we do? "Gaiden Shinji wished to be buried in the land where he fell, no matter where that might be. Fitting―he never called one place home for long. He also wished to honor his final opponent... whoever that may be." ::::The Orcs won't like that. "You'd be surprised. They could not miss what Shinji and Baloth tried to do. If his brother does not object, I will see them buried side by side. Today shall be remembered as the day honor came to rest." ::::: Trivia *In ''King Joile's Orders to General Mercedene, he tells the Winterborn general that he will soon need Trystan in his plans of invading Sentinel, ordering her to leave him alive. Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Males Category:Orsinium: Bretons Category:Online: Knights of the Dragon Members